BTR A side of Katie nobody knew
by Glenn-189
Summary: What happens when the four members of BTR come home all drunk and wasted? Warning for violence, incest. Rated M for reasons 18 only.


Big time Rush, one-shot

As the four of them stumbled thru the front door of Kendall's apartment screaming and yelling out loud, completely wasted by all the beer and hard liquor, Katie came storming out of her bedroom, dressed in only her nightgown, shouting at the guys to shut up so that she could get some decent sleep. But Kendall who was the most drunk of all of them shouted back at his teenage sister to shut the fuck up and go to bed and pushing her away ripping her nightgown apart that instantly dropped at the floor, revealing Katie her young perky tits. Katie quickly tried to cover up herself but it was to late, all four of them had seen her topless now. But the worst part was that just as Kendall saw his sisters boobs, something snapped inside his brain.

He grabbed Katie by her arm while he slapped her hard in the face whit his other free hand, instantly knocking her unconscious. He dragged her now limp body to the couch and dropped her on the armrest whit her face down and her ass up in the air. After laying her on the armrest he started to undress him himself and in no-time the 20 year old was standing naked in their living room. After undressing he grabbed Katie her pink cotton panties an ripped it down revealing her young hairless pussy. As the rest of the guys was just standing there watching Kendall, James started to encourage him. "Fuck her Kendall, fuck, fuck, fuck". Soon the rest of the group also started cheering and Kendall positioned himself behind his 13 year old sister and shoved his rock-hard cock into her virgin pussy, ripping thru her hymen in an instant.

Without mercy he began to fuck his 13 year old sister, hammering in and out her freshly deflowered pussy. After about thirty seconds after he shoved his cock in her pussy, Katie regained consciousness and started struggling to free herself from the invading cock of her brother. But James grabbed her arms and held her firmly while Kendall kept fucking her. Meanwhile Carlos and Logan also started to undress themselves. As Katie screamed in fear big tears where running down he cheeks as she started crying realizing what was happening. Meanwhile behind her Kendall started moaning and hammering harder and deeper in to her tight fuckhole, and a couple seconds later he shot multiple streams of his fertile seed deep into his sister pussy.

As soon as he pulled his softening cock out of her and stepping aside Logan took up his place and shoved his 7" dick into Katie her already cum-filled pussy and he started fucking her. Meanwhile Kendall took over James his place holding down his sister so James also could get undressed. Logan had the time of his life fucking Katie's slick pussy. Completely shoving his cock in her to the hilt slapping his balls hard against her exposed clit causing Katie her body began to betray her and went into an full orgasm. Just as Katie had her involuntary orgasm Logan reached his, and just as Kendall he shot string after string of his fertile sperm into the young girls birth-canal.

After Logan pulling out a huge glob of sperm dripped out of her gaping cunt, but instantly the hole was being filled, this time it was Carlos who shoved his 6" cock into the still crying and sobbing girl who no longer struggled against her four rapist abusing her. As Carlos rammed his cock into the young girls cum filled pussy several globs squirted out it, as his cock wasn't largest but it was for sure the thickest of the four. Filling the young girl fully. Suddenly her crying stopped and started to make place for some soft moaning. While Carlos increased his pace, he pulled his dick just a little bit too far back from Katie her dripping pussy, and when he pushed it back, he pushed his dick not in her pussy but whit full force in her ass. Because of the thick layer of cum on his cock his cock slid in easily.

Katie screamed in fear as Carlos shoved his fat cock into her tight shithole. But Carlos was to drunk to notice the difference and kept fucking her tight puckered brown shithole. Again big tears rolled down her cheeks making her loose consciousness again. Not that Carlos knew that he grunted and shot his load deep into her bowles and only after pulling out he realized he had fucked her in the ass. But he didn't care. Realizing his sister has passed out, Kendall took the opportunity to turn her around and laying her on her back still whit her cunt on the armrest and her legs spread apart. Next was James, who had the largest cock of all four guys, measuring over 10 inches long, he lined up his cock and shoved it in her cunt as deep as he could. On the other side Kendall had shoved his dick into his sisters mouth and started fucking her deepthroat as she was still unconsciousness.

Now being fucked from two sides at the same time Logan and Carlos started jerking-of as James tried to shove al of his ten inches into the still tight but super slick pussy. The sound of balls slapping at her ass and Logan and Carlos jerking-of filled the room. As Kendall succeeded to shove his cock completely into her throat he instantly came again shooting his second load down her troat. As he pulled out he shot two other loads in her face and over her exposed breast. James in the meanwhile kept hammering his cock into the young pussy as he slowly pushed in deeper until in an instant his cock completely shoved in. Whit that happening James couldn't hold on any longer and shot stream after stream of his sperm into Katie her fuckhole. After pulling out he also shot three extra loads onto her already cum coated tits.

Within seconds after James shot his last load, Carlos and Logan came almost simultaneously and shot several thick strands of cum allover Katie her naked body.

After they all shot the last load the guys crashed on the other couches and fell asleep instantly.

Just a couple of minutes after the boys falling asleep there was a knock on the door. It was the general manager Bitters, who had some complains about loud shouting and yelling. As no-one was opening the door he used his master-key and entered the apartment. The scent of sex was hanging in the air. After entering he saw the the four boys sleeping naked. After scanning around he noticed a naked girl on the couch. As he closed in on her he saw that it was Katie, laying there naked covered and filled with cum from all four boys. As the pervert Bitters was, he quickly grabbed his cellphone and started taking photo's of the young naked and abused girl. As he was taking photo after photo his felt his cock hardening inside his white pants.

Having problems to resist his needs he quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulling it down followed by his shorts. As he fumbled for his tiny only 5 inches long cock he lined up with the teenage girl her gaping cunt. Before he shoved his cock in her he switched his phone from photo into filming-mode. After pressing record he shoved his tiny cock into the underage girl and started fucking her. Filming how is cock slid in and out the the young pussy, and taking shots of her jiggling perky tits that bounced up and down every time he shoved his dick into her. Unable to resist, he took one of her tits and began to play with, rolling her small pink nipples through his fingers making them swell and hard. Touching the young girls tit made him go over the edge and he shot his load into the thirteen year old girl.

After firing his last drops he pulled his rapidly softening cock out of her cunt and filmed how how sperm slowly dribbled out of it. Quickly switching back to photo-mode he took several photo's of the cum-filled pussy. Suddenly he heard Katie moaning, and he quickly pulled up his pants and fled out of the apartment closing the door behind him.

The next morning Kendall woke up first before anyone else was awake. Wondering why he was naked and why did he have such an incredible headache? Looking around he saw the rest of the group laying around the room, also naked, then he saw his younger sister also laying naked on the couch, as he stood up and walked over he saw al dried-up cum allover his sister. Including a massive puddle of cum on the armrest where she was laying with her ass and pussy. Also a thick string of sperm was leaking out of her cunt. Then he slowly started to realize what had happened last night. Picking up his cum-covered sister he carried her to the bathroom and started to fill the bathtub with warm water. After it was half full he carefully laid her in the warm water. Hoping that she won't wake up soon and started washing al the dried-up sperm of her young body.

Letting out only a couple of moans he got her cleaned and after drying her of he lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom, where he laid her on her bed. Still naked he realized he couldn't let leave her there like that. He quickly grabbed a cotton panty and a nightgown from on of the drawers. Just like Bitters he also couldn't resist the urge and grabbed his camera from his adjoining bedroom and starting taking several hundred photo's of his naked thirteen year old sister. While he was still naked taking photo's he could feel his cock hardening again. He grabbed his cock and carefully opened her mouth and shoved his cock in it, quickly taking some pictures then pulling out. As he reached over the 400 photo's he realized he hadn't any pics taken of her cum-filled pussy. As he spread her pussylips he saw a thick white glob of cum dribbling out of it. Quickly taking some pictures he also couldn't resist to shove his cock into his sister young inviting fuckhole one more time.

Again whit all caution he pulled her back to the edge of the bed and spread her legs, standing between them his cock lined up perfectly and he carefully pushed his dick into her cunt, constantly taking pictures, as his cock was fully inside his teenage sisters cunt she started moaning. Quickly pulling out and laying his camera aside he started to get her dressed. First her cotton undies and then her nightgown. After dressing his sister he carefully pulled up the blanked and he left the room. After he left he started waking up the rest of the guys and telling them to get dressed and if Katie asked what happened last night to deny everything that happened last night and that she probably had a bad dream or something.

A couple of hours later Katie started waking up feeling totally sore between her legs but she couldn't remember anything that had happened to her during the past night. All she knew that she had spoken to Kendall when he came home last night shouting and screaming after that her memory went blank. Still she felled really sore in her groin. After getting out of bed and in to the living room she noticed that there was no-one there, the guys must have left already. No sign of the things that happened last night was visible. Katie went back into her bedroom and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed after that.

After entering the bathroom she turned on the shower and started her morning ritual by undressing, dropping her nightgown and pulling down her pink panties. After being completely naked now she walked over to the mirror checking out her body, noticing a big bruise on her cheek, probably from the slap to the face Kendall gave witch she couldn't remember. Scanning down her body she saw how red en swollen her pussylips were. That would explain the soreness she has been feeling. Stepping into the shower the hot water started running down her body and down between her legs making the soreness slowly feeling better. After shampooing her hair she grabbed the shower-head and washed the shampoo out of it when she was done doing that she lowered she shower-head and aimed it at her still sore pussy instantly feeling better.

As the water was spraying directly into her pussy and right on her clitoris she started moaning and felled her pussy getting hot. Whit her other hand she started to slide between her pussy lips letting her finger slide into her slick pussy and started fingering herself until she led out a loud scream when she came. After having her orgasm her legs gave way and she collapsed on the shower floor with she shower-head still pointing at her pussy causing her to have a second orgasm in seconds after her first on. Breathing heavily she reached up to turn of the water and dropping the shower-head. Whit her young pussy still spasming from her orgasm Katie slowly got up on to her feet en stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and started drying herself of.

After she was al dry again she got dressed, putting on one of her pink cotton undies and boy jeans with a loose t-shirt witch, she didn't whore any bra's yet not even a training, showed her small hard nipples poking thru the thin cloth. after getting dressed she went down to the lobby where Bitters was standing behind his computer at the counter watching the photo's he had taken last night. Whit a raging boner in his pants he saw Katie exiting the elevator and entering the lobby, he quickly clicked the photo's away and went on like noting happened and follewed her with his eyes focused on her still hard nipples poking thru her t-shirt as she walked thru the lobby, t. As Katie left the lobby going outside to the pool-area, Bitters opened the folder containing several other subfolders named, Jo, Lucy, Camille and now also Katie. He opened Katie her folder and continued watching her photo's again like nothing happened.

Meanwhile at the pool Katie was looking for Buddha Bob the hotel groundskeeper, but he was no-where to been seen, she continued looking for him and found him a couple minutes later at the back of the hotel property at a secluded area where guest where not allowed to come. After making sure that no-one had followed her and that they were alone she walked towards him and started talking:

"Oh Bob i really need you, right now"  
"I have to get a taste of that marvelous cock of yours"  
Katie said while she reached for his pants.  
(Nobody knew that Katie secretly was seeing Buddha Bob for almost half year already. Where he learned her how to suck cock.)  
"Whoa, slowly my little cocksucker lets get somewhere safe first"  
Bob said as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into one of the storage rooms where old hotel furniture was being stored. Turning on the lights and locking the door behind them, Katie immediately dropped on her knees and started unbuttoning Bob's pants pulling it down, revealing Bobs hard 9 inch long and 2 inch thick rock-hard cock pointing in her face. Katie reached forwards and grabbed the throbbing piece of meat and opened her mouth and started licking and sucking Bobs dick. As Katie started sliding Bobs cock in and out of her mouth getting it al slick and shiny, Bob reached down and grabbed her t-shirt pulling it up and over her head. freeing him self of the eager teenage girl sucking his dick.

Right after he pulled off her T-shirt Katie resumed sucking on the bearded guys cock, sliding it in and out even faster. Grabbing his balls and playing with them Bob felt his orgasm getting closer by the second not willing to cum right now he stopped Katie from sucking his cock and lifter her up laying her on to an old king-size bed that was against one of the walls. Unbuttoning her jeans and pulling it down revealing her pink cotton panties her launched forwards sniffing the young cunt thru the cloth. He could smell that she was getting wetter by the minute, he had to taste this lovely young cunt, pulling down her panties he saw what he wanted. Katie's moist and glistering pussy as he spread her legs he again launched forwards and started eating out the young girls cunt, licking and slurping up the clear fluids dripping down from her fuckhole.

Katie moaned as the 44 year old man drove his tongue into her thirteen year old pussy, flickering her clit whit his thumb, making Katie going wild and reaching her orgasm squirting her pussy-juice all over Bobs face. Bob kept lapping and slurping up all the juice he could.

"Fuck Bob that was amazing, i don't know why but I'm ready for it this time" Katie said breathing heavily.  
"Are you really ready for this?"  
Do you really want me to take your virginity and fuck you this time" Bob asked the young girl.  
"Yes, i am, gosh Bob FUCK ME!" She screamed out loud, knowing no-one could hear them.  
"OK but this can hurt a bit" He said as pulled her toward the edge of the bed and lined up his throbbing cock with Katie her glistering dripping wet pussy. Slowly he pushed forwards sliding his fat cock into the young girls cunt. As he kept pushing forwards he didn't felt any obstacle on his path. As he kept pushing inside he was sure that Katie wasn't a virgin anymore but he didn't care. As he had about half of his cock in the teenage cunt he pulled out slowly and instantly shoved it in impaling her completely.

Bob was in full ecstasy as he was fucking this amazingly tight thirteen year old young pussy, and he wanted it to last as long as possible. Sliding in and out in a slow pace he felt how Katie her pussywalls gripped his throbbing cock and pulling it even deeper. After fucking for a couple minutes he pulled his cock out of her now soaking wet cunt and laid on to the bed next to Katie, Lifting her up and on top of him. Katie swung one of her legs over him now hovering with her dripping cunt over Bob hard pole waiting to impale her again. Katie grabbed his cock and guided it back towards her cunt as she lowered herself on to it. As she felt his cockhead invade her cunt she slammed herself down impaling herself onto the 9 inch long cock letting out another loud moan, as she started riding his dick Bob reached forwards towards her chest and started sucking on Katie her hard pink puffy nipples making her moan even louder. Katie was riding her lover hard and deep until she reached her second orgasm.

Her pussy-walls started spasming and gripping Bobs cock with full force unable to resist any longer Bob grabbd her hips and slammed his cock as hard and as deep as he could and came hard and shot several streams of hot sperm deep into Katie her love canal. As soon as Katie's orgasm had reduced she slid of Bobs still hard cock causing thick streams of cum gushing out of her cunt onto Bob's belly. After sliding of she turned around and grabed his with girlcum and sperm covered cock and started sucking on it again licking it clean of her own cuntjuice and Bob's sperm. After licking it clean she turned back again and sat on all fours inviting Bob to fuck her again. Bob didn't need to think about that for any second and he got up and sat behind the teenage girl aiming his cock at the waiting still dripping pussy in front of him. Grabbing her by the hips again he shoved his cock into Katie her gaping pussy for the third time and started fucking her doggy style.

Katie started moaning again as the hotel groundskeeper was shoving his rock-hard cock into her waiting pussy, Bob again was in seventh heaven fucking this already cum-filled pussy slapping his balls hard against her clit. As Bob reached forward grabbing Katie her small A-cup tits and starts kneading them while he kept slamming his cock into her quivering cunt. Although he had shot his first load only fifteen minutes ago he felled a new orgasm building and he had to slow down preventing him to cum to quick. Meanwhile Katie was surprisingly enjoying her, for as far as she knew, first time fuck and reaching a third more massive orgasm. Again her pussywals started spasming and grabbing a firm vice like grip on Bobs impaling cock.

As Bob felt how the teenage cunt grabbed his cock he released her tits and grabbed her by the hips again en slammed his cock as hard and deep as he could making Katie scream as her orgasm became more intense and started squirting her girl juice allover Bobs cock. Ramming his cock into the spasming pussy Bob couldn't control his orgasm anymore and for the second time whit in thirty minutes he filled-up Katie her fuckhole whit his hot sperm, string after string filling Katie her belly. After shooting his last string the exhausted duo fell forward on to the bed breathing heavily.

Meanwhile in the main-office of the hotel Bitters was watching the screens that showed his security camera. Not aware to Bob Bitters had installed HD-security camera's into the storage room to prevent employees of steeling his old stuff. But a couple months ago when he was reviewing the digital recorded footage he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw how Katie was giving Buddha Bob a blowjob and took a full load of cum to the face. Over the months that past he saw how their relationship developed and how Bob began licking her pussy and Katie swallowing Bobs cum. Until today he hadn't seen the both of them having any sex but that just changed when he saw how the adult man completely fucked the hell out of the young girl. As Bitters placed the almost one hour long movie into Katie her personal folder and after printing a screenshot of the illegal duo he grabbed his master-key and went out to the storage room they were still laying on the bed.

As he turned the key and opened the door Bob and Katie jumped up trying to cover up their naked bodies but Bitters didn't care he had seen enough already but he wanted more. After confronting them both with the printout of Bob fucking Katie from behind they had no other choice then accept his blackmail. Threatening to show the footage to her mother he demanded that Katie would suck his cock first and after that she let him fuck her. If she wouldn't comply everyone in the hotel would know that Katie Knight was fucking the Buddha Bob the groundskeeper and that Buddha Bob was an illegal childmolester.

As they both had no other choice Katie decided to do what Bitters was demanding from her. Getting on her knees in front of him, Bitters quickly started undressing and dropping down his pants and shorts followed by his jacket and blouse. The fat 53 year old man already had a raging boner waiting for the young girl. However Katie loved to suck Bobs cock she really didn't want to suck of Bitters, but with no-other choice she took his hard 5 inch cock into her mouth and started sucking it of. Sliding it in and out of her mouth fast hoping that the hotel manager would cum fast so that it would be over. But Bitters had taking one of those little blue pills and he had been jacking-off al morning watching his earlier made video of him and Katie, cumming multiple times.

As the minutes past by Bitters began enjoying how the young sucked of his cock and although he had shot of several loads already he knew that an orgasm was near. Grabbing Katie by the back of her head and shoving his entire five inches into her throat shooting his load directly into her throat. Katie's eyes shot wide-open as Bitters shoved his cock in her throat as she tried to push him back he shot his sperm down her throat. After he shot his last glob he let her go, and as soon as she was free of his cock Katie gasped for air. "What the fuck Bitters!" She yelled as she was getting up coughing and gasping for air.  
"Shut the fuck up and get down" Bitters replied as he pushed her back onto the king-size bed. Bitters immediately grabbed her ankles pulling her legs apart revealing her wet cunt. "Still wet huh?" Bitters said with a smirk on his face.  
As he pushed his cum dripping cock into Katie her wet slit. As he started fucking the young Girl Buddha Bob couldn't do anything but watch and wait.

Bitters kept ramming his tiny 5 inch cock into the young pussy as fast and deep as he could, as Katie felled how her body betrayed her and she started moaning and not soon after another orgasm overtook her body. Despite Buddha Bob had her pussy already completely worn out it still felt tight to Bitters his cock. Especially when she orgasmed making it even more tighter. Bitters leaned forward grabbing one of Katie her tits he started sucking on the other tit, biting her hard pink nipple making her scream like a pig, meanwhile he kept slamming his cock into her quivering pussy. Switching and sucking both her tits made Bitters second orgasm nearing and not long after he grunted an shot his load of cum into the young teen girl. After he shot his last load he fell forward landing his full 350lbs onto the young girl.

Being crushed under his massive weight she screamed for Bob to pull him of her. Bob responded quickly and pulled the fat guy of the slim teen girl. After he pulled her of the girl his still hard cock flopped out followed by a thick stream of sperm drizzling in between her ass-cheeks. As soon as she was free she tried to finger as much of Bitters his sperm out of her pussy. But it was futile he shot it to deep into her cunt. After her attempt of getting rid of Bitters his sperm she and Buddha Bob got dressed quickly leaving Bitters behind, taking all of his clothes and his keys and locked him in the storage room.

Katie might be a little cocksucker but she wasn't stupid. She and Bob immediately went straight to Bitters Office hopping that the could find the footage that he had taken of them sucking and fucking each-other. But Bitters had his collection protected with multiple passwords. So they where unable to crack them. But there was still one folder open on his desktop. The one with photo's of Katie laying passed out on the couch and Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all naked on the floor sleeping. That's when it hit her what had happened last night. How her pussy became so sore. Scrolling thru the photo's she saw one of her covered in cum and her pussy overflowing with sperm. It scared the hell out of her that she had been raped by her own big brother and his three friends. Scrolling further thru the pics she found the movie Bitters took fucking her last night. Again it scared the living hell out of her, he already had abused her and stuffed his dick in her pussy.

After quickly burning al the files to a DVD she deleted the complete folder hoping that it was the only one Bitters got of her. After that she and Buddha Bob separated and each of them went of into other directions. Bob went back to the storage room where they had locked up Bitters but when came back he saw that the door was open and Bitters was gone. Katie went up back to her brothers apartment where she found Kendall laying on the couch watching TV.

"You fucking bastard, you fucking gang raped me last night!" Katie screamed as she launched for hem hitting and punching him where ever she could hit her older brother.  
"Hey, hey slow down, I'm sorry okay. We where drunk and I'm really sorry for what happened last night" Kendall apologized to her as he grabbed her incoming fists.  
"You can't tell anything to mum about this understand, again I'm really sorry for what happened last night" Kendall said.  
"We have a bigger problem than mom right now" Katie replied as she gave him the DVD containing the photo's Bitters had taken.  
As Kendall watched the DVD on his computer he knew they had to get rid of those photo's Bitters took of them.

Brother and sister went down to the lobby where they found Bitters standing behind his desk frantically searching his computer for the folder with pics Katie had deleted earlier. As he saw Kendall and Katie approaching he quickly shut his computer down and acted like nothing happened. But Kendall stepped behind the desk and grabbed Bitters by the neck pushing him backwards into his office followed by Katie who shut and locked the door.

"Listen you pervert I want you to immediately delete all photo's and films you took of Katie and me. If not i will personally make sure that you will be arrested for raping and abusing Katie and producing child pornography! Are we clear?" Scarred as hell Bitters complied and fired up his computer and opened the folder with Katie her files. Kendall watched how Bitters deleted every file he had of Katie. After making sure that it was gone they left his office, Kendall looked back one more time and said to Bitters that he better should watch his ass from now on.

As both Kendall and Katie went back upstairs Katie thanked her brother for his actions and preventing that her footage would be uploaded to the world wide web and she became a prey for child molesters. As they stepped out of the elevator and entering their apartment, Katie turned around and faced Kendall. "Next time you want to fuck me, you can just ask me instead of slap me in the face an rape me when your drunk." She said to her brother.  
Kendall's jaw dropped wide open in disbelieve. Did he just heard that right. His 13 year old sister was offering herself to him for sex only hours after she found out that he raped her. "Oh and if you would like the rest of the guys to join in be free to invite them as well. Kendall couldn't believe what she was saying.

After letting this getting into his mind he came back to his positives.  
"Fuck Katie are you sure you want this?"  
"I mean we where drunk last night, and they even can't remember a thing they did to you" Kendall said to his little sis.  
"I'm sure about this Kendall, I also want you to know that I've been secretly dating Buddha Bob, and he and I had sex this morning before I even knew what you guys did to me last night". Katie told her brother again dropping his jaws.  
"You had sex with Buddha Bob?" He replied"  
"Yes and i fucking loved it."  
"I've been sucking his cock for over six months now and today I wanted him to fuck me and he did."  
"He fucked the hell out off me and I loved it, we're in love"  
"So if you would like to fuck me just in this way, without being drunk I'm whiling to do that anytime you like, even right now!"  
"But first I'm going to take a shower." Katie said leaving her brother in disbelieve standing there.

This was one hell of an opportunity Kendall couldn't resist and accepted her offer. Katie stepped into the bathroom and started undressing turning on the shower for the second time that day. This time she took more time to clean her cunt after being impregnated by Bitters she had to get his sperm out of her as much as she could. After removing the shower head from the hose she sat down on the shower floor with her legs wide open and shoved the hose into her cunt as deep as she could. As she felled how her belly was being filled with water she could clearly see small white strings of cum flowing out of her pussy whit the large volumes of water gushing out of her. After a couple of minutes she pulled out the hose and reattached the shower-head. Tightening her pussy muscles she was able to squirt the remaining volumes of water out of her pussy.

After making sure her pussy was now clean again and free of al the sperm that was pumped in there over the last 12 hours she turned of the shower and dried herself off. Still naked she stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room where she found Kendall.  
"Well have you thought about it?" she asked her brother.  
"Yes, and would love to have sex with you the normal way"  
"I'm still sorry for what happened last night" He said.  
"Okay, I'm over that for now."  
"Now lets go to your room you better fuck my brains out or you will regret it." Katie said

Katie turned around and walked straight into her six years older brother room and laid down onto his bed with her legs spread wide like an eagle. Kendall soon followed his younger sister into his bedroom. As he stepped in he immediately started to take off all his clothes. And within seconds he was standing there naked in front of his thirteen year old sister who was eagerly waiting to be fucked by him. As he approached the bed he saw how beautiful his little sis really was. Climbing onto the bed and laying next to her he asked her one more time if this is what she really wanted. Katie didn't answer. Instead she moved down on her brother kneeling over his legs an bending forward grabbing his still soft cock. As she took his soft member into he mouth and sucked on it a couple of times she let it out and looked at him and said: "Is this the answer you want." And started sucking right back on his hardening cock.

Kendall couldn't believe that his sis was sucking his cock to full hardness. Sliding it in and out of her mouth licking his balls and shaft completely she got him rock-hard in a matter of seconds. As precum started dripping from the tip of his head Katie took is back into her mouth and swallowed it fully into her throat. After about 5 seconds she pulled it out and sucked on it a couple times and again she swallowed it whole down into her throat. Kendall moaned in pleasure as he couldn't believe how his little sis deep throated him. After some more sucking and licking Katie got up and stood above her brother lowering herself onto his waiting raging boner. Impaling herself onto her big brothers cock she left out a soft moan and started riding his dick, like a pro. sitting on her knees she moved up and down sliding Kendall's dick into her cunt.

Kendall watched in full amazement how his cock filled his sisters pussy. Grabbing her hips he stopped her bouncing up and down and he started bucking his hips slamming his cock into her cunt ass she hovered above him. Soon her pussy-juices started flowing down his cock covering his balls. After fucking her in missionary position they changed positions and soon Kendall was spooning his little sister and fucking her from behind. While Katie had orgasm after orgasm squirting her cuntjuice all over her brothers cock Kendall realized that his little sister had became a true nymphomaniac. After changing positions again Katie ended up on her back with her legs in the air spread wide and Kendall stuffing her cunt whit his throbbing cock ready to blow his load any second now. As Kendall dropped his full weight impaling his teenage sister to the maximum for the last time he blew his load deep and hard into her fuckhole filling it to the brim with cum.

Fully exhausted Kendall dropped next to his heavily breathing sister suckling on her left tit as his deflating cock flopped out her cum filled pussy. This was so much better then the drunken sex he had last night. After laying on the bed for over half a hour regaining their breath Kendall kept fumbling and sucking on Katie her tits. Under Katie's ass cheeks a giant wet spot had formed with a large white puddle of cum right in the center that had oozed out of her pussy. After the incestuous couple had regained their breath Kendall got up and stepped of the bed admiring his naked sister laying there whit her cum dripping pussy. He never could have dreamed this yesterday that hey would be fucking his thirteen year old baby sister. Leaving his bedroom tho get cleaned and dressed he left Katie in his room. After a couple of minutes he came back al cleaned-up and dressed Katie got out of bed and as she walked back to her own bedroom she left a trail of cum that oozed down her leg on the floor.

Reaching her room she grabbed one of her pink panties and put it on and went straight to bed. She was totally exhausted from all the sex she had. And within minutes she fell into a deep sleep. When Kendall saw that his baby sister was fast asleep he turned on his computer and plugged in his digital camera which was standing on his desk pointing at his bed. First files being downloaded to his computer where the more than 500 photo's he shot this morning that he took after bathing her. Next was an hour and a half movie of him fucking his sister. He had managed to aim his camera on the bed and put it on record whit-out Katie knowing it. A big smile appeared on his face when he saw how he was fucking his teen sister on the screen of his computer. After a little editing he grabbed a Blue-ray disk and inserted it into his burner. This wads definitely a day never to forget. 


End file.
